第七军 - 前史
by kylemimei
Summary: 亡灵族被驱逐，精灵与鱼人再次迎来了数百年的和平。然而人类在战争期间悄然崛起，大巫师操控公主召唤巨龙宣誓夺取三片大陆。鱼人族遭受袭击后，前来向精灵请求支援。 精灵王的长子（Kyle）决定带上青年军中忠心的战士们（Stan,Chris,Clyde,Bebe),以其为他们领路的吟游诗人（Jimmy），踏上了寻找龙族的旅程。 对了。还有他们的人类战俘（Craig）。


【第七军：前史】

Chapter 1 The Wakening

他又做了同样的梦

这是年幼精灵的睡前故事。"森林地底，卧着一条睡蛇，躯干盘着巨树的根部，沉睡了千古年。太久到青苔与绒草从宽大鳞片的细缝中钻出来，蔓延滋长，直至密密攀附在树根。这是生命的传送，恒古以来，每随睡蛇心脏一拍的跳动，藓就将生命的脉动传给树，穷年累世，古树参天。如今古树是精灵族的生命源泉，丰饶的魔力涌动在树干中。欲称之为 "生命树"。"

睡蛇不醒，古树不倒，精灵王族的魔力，取之不尽用之不竭。

伴着来自右腿骨的刺痛醒来，他梦到了母后在雨夜讲给他的故事，百年前了，对于broflovski来说那是最后一个睡前故事，在母亲的病榻前的故事，是泪涮洗不掉的记忆。倒不如说，是属于母亲的睡前故事，王后太乏，眸合了就没再睁开。

他拖着纱袍轻挪步到床边，指头挑开了厚重的暗红布帘，带动帘下颤颤巍巍金色的流苏。窗外是黎明时分，天蒙光，城堡外是零星几盏残火的火炬，火光的映射下，也给阴冷的寝殿带来细细暖意。火苗飘着烟缕柔和地颤动，无异于窗前精灵少年的眼神。

注视黎明诞生，是Kyle迎接一天的方式。用他的话来说，如果不能屏住呼吸，美景是忘记病痛的好方法。天色俞亮，就俞清醒，腿痛稍许减轻后，他离开落地窗，前去洗漱更衣。

*精灵王都* 坐落在中心林地。精灵的发源地，多数高精灵的居住所。生命树扎根于此，精灵族群相信他们最初诞生于此。

*王区 - 主殿*

精灵的统领们通常会在破晓前静候在王座前，今日不同的是，他们在议会开始前聚成一团聒噪不停。前排的法师忧心如捣，看着身旁两位高精灵战士压低嗓子嚣争。三人分别为来自王都"法尘区"的法师Mackey；和 "战地区"的战士，格挡专精的Tad Mikowski，以及大骑士Thad。Tad 和 Thad虽说共事多年 却是水火不容见面少不了口舌之争。

"拜托了Tad，have some mercy! 那些人鱼需要我们的支援" Thad尝试压低他的怒火。

"Come on, Thad 告诉我你会愿意遣一支军队去帮助那些披着人皮的两栖怪物" Tad狠狠抓着自己的金发。 "还记得去年那些美人鱼杀死了我们一船的兄弟吗？" 他冲着战友的脸，咬牙吐出这句话。"那些令人作呕的，缠着海藻的女妖"

俩人在此处的意见明显是大相径庭。几日前鱼人族的公主与信使前来王都请求精灵的支援，北海域惨受人类军阀血洗。头等严峻的消息是，人类已经将 宝珠『生命源泉』占为己有了。

整片大陆，上古种族们，精灵，鱼人，与亡灵都有一个永恒的任务，守护宝珠。种族的能量源，上古种族以魔力为存，切断了能量源等同于断了族群的命脉。

数百年前，当亡灵族的沼地开始爬覆着接近第一大陆的整片土地时，亡灵统领的野心导致精灵，鱼人联合摧毁了几乎亡灵整个种族。并将剩其的族人赶下了肯罗斯的虚空裂谷，亡灵的宝具被封印地下千层。不肯安息的已逝者们哀怨的尝试攀出监牢，传言搭乘经过裂谷的运输飞艇，就能够听见亡灵统领的遗孀幽幽流襟的声音。她誓言将血染大陆。

精灵付出了惨痛的代价，王后暗遭刺杀，王子虽逃过一劫，却被亡灵的巫师在右腿留下了诅咒。

亡灵战争，这场战役来了短暂的和平，一统大陆的上古种族为胜利欢庆不已。

然而人族在期间悄然崛起。

如今，人族攻破人鱼领地，第一大陆与宝具之一沦为其囊中之物。

整个殿内的统领都在为此事争论不休，

Thad, Tad 与Mackey平日三人"交好"，但相比下Mackey夹在两个间些许弱气。

"你们俩个都平静下来m'kay？你们不想在王前失态的吧？"他的双手有点汗津津的，摩挲他木制的老法杖。

这状况很不妙，很不妙… Tad可不会随意抓乱他用树胶精心打理的头发的，尤其是在一大早，在晨议上，他的现任女友Heather还在一旁时。

虽然精灵王国等级体系松散，但并不无序。晨议的前排位置专属于那些高威望的精灵统领。简单说，他们都是各区的最高长官，多数些许年迈的已经成为导师。他们今天吵个不停，

而后排低着头年少的精灵们，从缄默不言也窃窃私语起来。

他们身为学徒，都是被精心筛选出的候选人，青年军的精英领导人。他们自幼陪同导师前往议会，对于这些40岁来讲（相当于人类17左右）今天的这么出格的场面还是第一次。

"快看Mr. Mackey,，伙计们他可真是个草包" Clyde一如既往的拿Mackey这个可怜的老法师当作每日的笑柄。他咬咬自己的嘴唇，防止自己扑哧的一声笑出来。

Clyde Donovan，青年军精英之一，不得不说这家伙把锻造组管理的是出类拔萃的，他和锻造的兄弟们打成一团。整个青年军都在传说他有一个矮人族的叔叔，所以这小子天生就有超乎常人的手艺。

"闭嘴吧， Clyde"身旁的战士抛给他个眼色，Stan Marsh不喜欢Clyde的笑话，这有些过分。他忘记带上他的头盔，自己的黑发现在乱蓬蓬的，他很急于去整理下形象，但他私底下做了长达两分钟的心理斗争。眼看就是王室就席的时间了，最后Marsh还是决定保持低着头别做什么小动作。

Stan Marsh 不异于在场的其他人，他目前已是青年军战士组的领袖，曾以最优秀砍杀率提前两年比同届生从训练营毕业，进入青年军。战友，或者严谨地说是朋友，毕竟到头来他们没人亲临过战场，这些朋友们形容他为典型的老好人。但Stan会反驳朋友对他的观点:

"是这战士的原则不是吗？" 每一次，没有例外，他都会这么反驳。

"Chris在哪？他本该在二十分钟前就在这了。" Stan边问边瞄了眼前方，他的导师还是和老友Tad吵的热闹。

"天知道，也许和王储在一起。你知道的，最近可不太平" Clyde扭扭脖子，"我恨这些皮甲" 皮料子被扭紧到咯吱的响。

好像下句话被卡在喉咙，Stan怀疑自己没法发声了。

王储…

"因为你和锁甲打交道，Clyde，你这个混蛋，别天天都把错赖在这些皮料上" 这个刺耳的音调来自 Bebe Stevens。青年军治疗师领袖，那双治愈万千的手却换来一个她火爆的性格。好在多半男性精灵认为这很性感。Bebe小巧的鼻子连在她蹙眉的时候都让人觉得这又小又精湛的不可思议，她的长相不大气，像个洋娃娃。哪怕精灵族少女以美丽慕名，她都是出类拔萃的那个。

场上众人的杂谈戛然而止。Clyde硬生生把抱怨吞回肚子。

精灵王Gerald broflovski，从殿后挪动他的脚步到前殿。对一个610的老精灵来说，这步子步奏也过慢了些，他的胡子已经在半个月内全部泛白，灰突突的，皮肤皱皱巴巴长出了斑点。

在旁边的搀扶的是精灵王唯一的血缘王储，众精灵的王子殿下 - Kyle broflovski

他是个瘦骨嶙峋的精灵，或说他的袍子大了些。双臂轻扶他的父王，左手苍白的指头在老精灵暗绿灰色的袍子上有点突兀，直到精灵王就坐他才松开紧攥绿袍子的手。

王室就坐，按礼数，前排的统领半弯腰，则后排半跪再起身。

Stan不是瞎子，他敢说王储的精神不好，同时他呆呆的蹲身半跪。

起身的瞬间，他在人头间看见转身的Kyle，他的绿眸让Stan的心脏空了一拍。他的王储殿下对统领点头示意着，用那么敬辞口吻在道早，一位虔敬王室高精灵，他平缓明亮的声音绕在空旷的殿中，就像泉流或是林籁，战士这么想。

Kyle，王子，拖着红色的丝质丝织袍，他的脸像被高领子托捧着，晨光挤进爬缠在殿顶的藤曼打在他略显白皙消瘦的脸颊上和桔红色的卷发上，那是不是密林的暖阳或是是火棘的果实?

河边洗衣的侍女曾杂谈说道他的皮肤要比丝绸还要软要细腻，她们搓，砸着湿嗒嗒的织物，其中最老的妇人嚼舌王子在出生时被误认为是女婴。

道早结束他又后退到父王的王座旁，垂头不语。

"殿下，我相信您已经对鱼人的联军请求有决定了。时间紧迫，还请殿下看在平日与人鱼族交好派出援助" Thad首位起身说到

Tad不会让Thad多说一句废话，"殿下，我认为人类不会轻易违约和平协议，他们是些只会舞刀弄剑的野蛮人，没本事夺到那首守满海妖深海处的宝珠。在我看来这是他们两方勾结，精灵不可作茧自缚。"

"那么阁下是认为鱼人族会冒险遣送出他们的公主来商谈么？"Tad放出了狠话，不论他人是否看待他为一个慈悲心的的软蛋。"某人仅此是将个人恩怨计到此事上来，这是灭族的大事不是儿戏般斤斤计较"

"女妖公主少说有十只，魅惑人心，哪知道现在在窝藏在侧殿的是不是一个丑恶的间谍，还是真的流下眼泪来寻求帮忙的公主" 这位战士显然把握不住怒火他上前一步浮夸的单膝跪地，"殿下难道您也相信那女妖眼中流下的宝石么？"

Stan咂了咂舌。如同他的导师Thad，他反感这个衣着总是华丽的游侠，和他看待世界咄咄逼人的态度。实话来讲，他自己也与这位统领有些过节，例如，每次碰面他都会用言语嘲讽他的圆耳朵。

是的，他圆圆的，扁平的人类耳朵。Stan Marsh不折不扣的混血，所谓的半精灵。他的父亲Randy Marsh是个挂名叛国贼的人类，母亲 Sharon Marsh 是住在高地的灰精灵…

"Ehh… 我们暂且请公主留步本族数天，Thad我希望你能够率领小批人马去侦看

北海的现况…" 面色如土的Gerald发觉自己有些昏昏欲睡，身体是越发力不从心了。他示意不需Tad多言，曲着腰撑起身离开王座。

人群再次嘈杂起来..

"这不正常" Bebe低语

这的确反常，Stan赞同她的观点，议会通常不会这么基促。他的大脑运转不来，目光聚焦在搀扶着精灵王离开的王储身上。


End file.
